Its All Your Fault
by 89724princess-lauren
Summary: Alice believes that its all Sharon's fault, if it wasn't for her and her romance novels maybe she would feel this way about the clown. Or maybe its the clown's fault, for making her feel this way about him. Alice was very confused. Maybe she should just blame it all on seaweed head, he's the source for a lot of her problems. She'll attack him for it later. AlicexBreak
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic. Sorry if the chapter is kinda short, and if the plot is nonexsistant. Normally I'd add more of Narrator (and Author too) but I didn't find that many places in this story. I only started it because I wanted to write a Pandora Hearts fanfic, I actually have no idea where this story is going to go. The pairing is breakxalice don't like it don't read it. I honestly think the pairing is a little weird but I'm doing it anyway because Break is awesome and Alice is awesome and I like romance.

Alice, please do the disclaimer.

Alice: I'm not your servant!

Me: *sigh* Oz please do the disclaimer

Alice: HES MY SERVANT NOT YOURS!

Me: Alice, please go away

Break: no one reads them anyway.

Me: Sharon, will you do the disclaimer

Sharon: only if you say please and call me big sister

Me: Sharon-neesan will you PLEASE do the disclaimer

Break: I really think disclaimers are quite useless. Everyone know that you don't own Pandora Hearts because otherwise there would be more romance and I would have much more screen time

Me: OKAY FINE IF NO ONE ELSE WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER THEN I WILL

Me2: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO!

Me: seriously Me2? I was actually trying to keep this one pretty normal. But nooo you just have to come and screw it up

Oz: its okay Alice. Lauren does not own Pandora Hearts.

Me: THANK YOU!

"NO! I don't want that!"

"Miss Alice, I really think you should try it. You might like it."

"NO, YOU STUPID CLOWN! I don't want any of your candy! I WANT MEAT!"

"Miss Alice, we don't have any. If you try it you might find out that you like it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice screeched.

Oz and Gil covered their ears, not wanting to go deaf. Break didn't, he found the whole encounter greatly amusing. Lady Sharon simply ignored her albino servant and the rude chain and continued sipping her tea in peace.

Alice, who was now, courtesy to Break, extremely pissed , spun around to Oz and pointed a finger at him. "MANSERVANT!" she yelled, "GO BUY ME SOME MEAT!"

Oz smiled sweetly at her, a feat only he would be capable of after being yelled at by Alice. "Sure, Alice."

Gilbert sighed, already thinking about what a trip to the market for Alice would do to his wallet.

"Would you like to come?" Oz asked Alice.

Alice shook her head, then stuck out her tongue at Break, who was already beginning to take his leave through the nearby closet.

Because closets are just that cool.

Oz and Gilbert left to go to the market, Alice left to go sulk in her room and wait until Oz came back with her beloved meat, and Break disappeared into a nearby closet, leaving Sharon alone with the maids and her tea.

Narrator doubt's she minded much. She finally got peace and quiet.

Alice wandered through the mansion, trying to find her room.

Dammit! She thought, why did the idiot people who made it have to make it so big?

Hehe that's what she said.

Narrator apologizes for her inappropriate and immature and not-funny jokes. Narrator appologizes again. It was a little funny.

She was completely lost. She kicked a wall in frustration.

Wait a second. Wasn't that the door to the clown's office? As much as she hated asking him for help, she was hungry but had no idea where she was. She beat down her pride then opened the door.

It was not the clown's office.

It was the private quarters of a Pandora member.

A male Pandora member.

Who had just got back from bathing.

Alice stared in horror at the bare butt of the random strangers room she had just barged into.

She was scarred.

Alice felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly slammed the door and ran into the next room in attempt to excape the images.

The next door that she ran into was the clown's office. The first time, she was close but not exact.

Much to her dismay.

Break looked up from his paper he was reading. "Hello Miss Alice. Can I help you with something?" He said around the lollipop he was eating.

Once Alice had calmed down enough she began to yell. "DAMMIT CLOWN! WHY IS YOUR OFFICE NOT IN THE NEXT ROOM OVER?!"

"Pardon?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE YOUR OFFICE THROUGH A CLOSET OR SOMETHING AND MOVE IT TO THAT ROOM!" she pointed to the wall that Break's office shared with the Pandora member poor Alice walked in on.

Break was very confused.

"THEN I WOULD BE SAVED FROM THESE... THESE SCARRING IMAGES NOW IN MY MIND!"

Break was now beginning to realize what had happened. "Miss Alice, did you, perhaps, walk in on someone while looking for my office?"

Alice plopped down on a chair and pulled her knees under her chin. "Maybe."

Break laughed, which Alice thought was very inconsiderate, and patted her head. "Poor little B-Rabbit. Although, I might ask, why were you looking for my office?"

"I wasn't specifically looking for it. We had tea in a different tea room then usual and got lost trying to get back to my room. I figured I'd ask you to tell me how to get back, but accidently walked into the wrong room," Alice grummbled. "I thought maybe you could do you thing where you go underneath the table or something and magically teleport me to my room."

Break giggled a little, for reasons Alice didn't know.

"Miss Alice, for me to have Hatter teleport you, and me, you would either have to drink my blood or kiss me." Break giggled again and puckered out his lips.

Alice, being Alice, did the natural thing and kicked him in the chest (she would have kicked his face but she was too short and her foot wouldn't reach that high.)

Break laughed, even though Alice kicks quite hard (Oz can testify of that.)

"Perverted clown. Just walk me to my room then."

"Of course, Miss Alice. Right this way."

So, what do ya think? Review plz! If anyone reads this... If not then these long authors notes would be me talking to myself, which honestly is not that uncommon.

Narrator: ... Gomenasai readers


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I have decided to take Narrator out of this story because, in my other one, Narrator and Author have kind of taken over it, and I'm trying to prove to myself that I can write something that makes a little sense. Or at least doesn't have unicorns and magical bacon and green empire state builds. Review please! If you don't like it write a nice review anyway because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, even if it's not true. In chapter one I had italics and bold where italics and bold were supposed to be, unfortunately I downloaded it to through the copy paste thing on my phone and it all disappeared so I'm doing it differently this time.**

Chapter 2

The mansion was bigger than Alice thought. It seemed like it took forever for Break to walk Alice back to her room.

But, alas (did I seriously just type that? Alas? Seriously self?) she finally made it back.

Oz had gotten back from the market and left the meat in her room, so Alice came back to a pleasant surprise.

"OOH!" she shouted when she saw it on a tray on her desk, "MEAT!"

She ran over to see what kind.

"RABBIT!" she shouted again, joyfully.

"Miss Alice," Break mussed, "isn't that cannibalism?"

Alice shot him a death glare then threw the closest thing to her at him - one of Sharon's novels that she was making Alice read.

Break laughed and dodged the book with ease. It landed open on page with a very detailed illustration of the two people locked together in a very intimate way.

Break picked it up, and once he saw what was on the pages, looked shocked. "Miss Alice! What have you been reading?!"

Alice blushed and ran over to take it away from him, but he held it up and out of reach.

"YOU STUPID CLOWN! GIVE IT BACK! And Sharon-nee was making me read it, trying to help my relationship with Oz grow."

Break simply raised an eyebrow (although, for all Alice knew, he could have been raising both.)

What Alice said was true. Although, all of the things Sharon and her novels had said would happen, hadn't. In fact, Oz wasn't doing anything he was supposed to. He hadn't asked her in a sexy voice to dance with him at a ball, he hadn't swept her off her feet, and he most certainly hadn't ridden off into the sunset with her. Alice was concerned but Lady Sharon had told her not to worry, and that he'll come around.

Alice just wished he would hurry up. She wasn't a patient person.

And now the clown was making her feel nervous too. For some reason she liked him being around, even though his entrances and exits were annoying (she could never figure out how he could climb under the tablecloth and disappear) and he always seemed like he was provoking her, and he always had his yucky sweets with him and was always trying to make her try them.

Of course, she would never admit this. She hadn't even told Sharon-nee.

Once Alice had finished her meal and was no longer hungry any more, she felt very sleepy.

The clown had stayed with her while she ate. Apparently "Miss Alice might choke while eating, and if she's in here alone, no one could help her if that happens."

Secretly, Alice was glad.

"Clown," she said with a yawn, "I want you to read to me before I go to sleep."

Break was surprised, but nodded an okay.

"Sure Miss Alice, but it would only be fair if you read to me, too."

Alice frowned. She wasn't his servant. _Then again, he's not mine either, _she thought, and grudgingly agree.

Alice rummaged around in her room until she found a book that she knew had no yucky romancy contents or drawings.

Break sat down on the edge of her bed, and Alice crawled under the covers. She popped the book open to a random spot, and began to read in monotone, she didn't do fancy voices for the different characters.

She read.

Five words.

"Okay, all done!" She closed the book and threw it at Break, "your turn, clown!"

He sighed. He was correct for not expecting much from her. He picked up the book that Alice threw at him, opened it up to a random page, and began to read.

Alice felt her eyelids to get heavy. After a while she succumbed and closed them. Almost immediately, she fell asleep.

When Break looked up from reading, he saw Alice had fallen asleep. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, he thought. He leaned over her to get a better look.

He was still in that position when Oz came in.

"BREAK!" He shouted in surprise, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Because of Oz's yelling, Alice woke up.

"YOU PERVERTED CLOWN!" she yelled as she pushed him away. Break blushed and hastily moved.

Alice glared at him, blushing. Although, she had to admit, something in her was glad that he had stayed with her.

In fact, she felt something in her. _Do I,_ she thought, _like him?_

She was sure it was something like that.

Which didn't make sense. He was a stupid clown. She wasn't supposed to feel any positive emotions toward him.

_Must be Sharon-nee's fault,_ she decided. _Her and all her novels, tricking my mind into thinking I like the clown. Oz _was her prince in shining armor, not Break.

Sharon was her big sister. Gilbert was the enemy she has to completely demolish (which she sure wished she could without Oz getting mad at her. Trying to demolish the seaweed head without getting punished was the problem in her story.) Oz was the prince. Break was... Alice didn't know.

_Ooh! _she thought. _Break is the mere townspeople who just get in the way and need to be kicked to be put in their place._

With that in mind, she kicked Break.

Or tried to. He was already disappearing into a closet.

_DAMN CLOWN! HOW DARE HE ESCAPE PUNISHMENT?!_

Determined to put Break in his place, and discover how he did that, she climbed in the closet once he disappeared, and searched for a trap door or something.

The only thing she found was moth balls, dust, and a huff she climbed out.

Standing next to Oz in her room was Seaweed Head. _Maybe it's his fault for me feeling this way about the clown. After all, he is the source for a lot of my problems._

With that thought in mind, she proceeded to verbally abuse poor Gil.

**Author: LAUREN! HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME OUT OF THE STORY! AND THE MAGICAL BACON. THE POOR, POOR MAGICAL BACON! SO MUCH SHAME! GO DIE IN A HOLE! EFCGHNJMGFCRVHBMKLWEFHUIJMKLWFEHUI;EI!**

**Narrator: Lauren, thank you so much for keeping Author out of the story.**

**Me: XDXDXD**


End file.
